L'ultime vérité
by Mackenzie2309
Summary: A l'approche du quinzième anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, Kate est envahie par ses émotions. Elle a plus que jamais besoin de Castle. Mais lorsqu'une rencontre inattendue remet tout en question, ensemble, ils doivent réouvrir le dossier de Johanna Beckett, pour y mettre un point final. Et ce qu'ils vont découvrir dépasse tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer jusque là.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

**9 janvier 2014**

Il faisait nuit noire. Seules quelques sirènes de police venaient percer le silence qui avait enduit les murs de la chambre de Kate Beckett. Depuis plus de deux heures, elle scrutait l'obscurité, comme pour y trouver une réponse. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Le souffle chaud de Rick dans sa nuque l'apaisait un peu. Sa main, grande et puissante, autour de sa taille, la réconfortait. Elle aimait sentir tout son corps contre elle, sentir, dans son dos, sa poitrine se relever à chaque inspiration profonde qu'il prenait.

Elle avait eu des hommes dans sa vie, dans son lit aussi mais jamais, elle n'avait ressenti ça, cette évidence, ce besoin addictif de sentir sa peau, son odeur. Pour autant, même blottie contre lui, elle ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, pas cette fois. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, son regard se tourna une énième fois vers son réveil. Il affichait 2h47.

Doucement, elle se dégagea, à contrecœur, de l'étreinte. Il gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle se tourna délicatement pour lui faire face. Elle l'observa longuement et sourit. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas résister à cette moue qu'il faisait lorsqu'il dormait. Elle effleura son visage d'une main et sortit du lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Surprise par la fraîcheur de son appartement en cette nuit d'hiver, elle se mit à trembler légèrement et regretta immédiatement les bras chaud de Castle.

Elle déposa un châle sur ses épaules et s'assit sur le grand canapé. Toujours dans le noir, elle décida de ne pas allumer de lumières. Cette pénombre, à peine percée par les lampadaires extérieurs et la clarté discrète de la lune, reflétait parfaitement son humeur.

Certains jours, la peine qu'elle ressentait devenait si pesante qu'elle aurait voulu crier aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour se libérer ou bien courir sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à être totalement à bout de souffle et sentir l'air glacial brûler ses poumons. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle aurait voulu s'échapper, crier sa douleur mais rien n'y faisait. Ces jours-là, elle aurait voulu les effacer, les nier. Elle devait l'accepter, cela faisait aussi partie d'elle et de ce qu'elle était. Certains autres jours, la douleur était moins forte, pas moins présente mais moins forte. Et Castle y était pour beaucoup. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cet égocentrique immature, comme elle aimait l'appeler au début de leur rencontre, aurait pu lui apporter autant. Elle se retrouvait quand il était là. Elle se retrouvait comme avant, avant le meurtre de sa mère. Elle avait alors envie de se laisser aller et d'abandonner toute cette peine derrière elle, toute cette inquiétude et ce désir de vengeance, de justice. Parfois, elle voulait juste oublier. Et parfois, elle y parvenait. C'est justement ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Serrant les mâchoires, elle sentit la mélancolie lui tordre une fois de plus le cœur. Un air grave et nostalgique se dessina sur son visage. Elle ne s'autorisait que rarement l'occasion de penser longuement à sa mère, par peur de retomber dans ses travers, de se fermer et de revivre ses années d'errance qu'elle avait connues à son entrée à la criminelle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en ressentait le besoin. Le besoin de repenser à sa mère, sans limites, de la dessiner dans sa tête, d'imaginer ce qu'elle serait aujourd'hui et ce qu'elles auraient pu partager, toutes les deux. Des regrets, du chagrin mais aussi des souvenirs heureux, des bribes de rires et de moments uniques, figés à jamais dans le temps, se mélangeaient en elle, épuisant un peu plus son corps et son esprit.

Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et prit un album photo entre ses mains. Elle s'assit au bord de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir les contempler à la lueur des lampadaires. La nuit était toujours aussi calme.

Elle hésita un instant puis fit défiler les photos sous ses yeux. Elle ne put retenir une larme. D'une geste, elle l'essuya puis elle feuilleta encore et encore l'album. Elle finit par le déposer sur la table basse et se rassit sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Une bande de jeunes traversa la rue. Quelques gyrophares brisèrent une nouvelle fois l'obscurité. Puis, il se mit à neiger de gros flocons. Elle aimait observer la ville depuis sa fenêtre. Observer les passants et tenter de deviner quelle histoire pouvait bien cacher leur air triste ou enjoué, leurs pas, tantôt calmes, tantôt précipités. Elle se demanda si son histoire se lisait sur son visage à elle aussi, si ses coéquipiers sentaient ce soubresaut dans sa respiration à chaque fois qu'elle passait le fameux ruban jaune délimitant les scènes de crime, lui rappelant à chaque fois le pire jour de sa vie.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et frissonna au contact de la vitre froide. Elle inspira profondément et espéra que le sommeil vienne la guetter mais rien n'y faisait. L'horloge du salon indiquait désormais 3h35.

Inexorablement, elle finit par se retrouver face à cette fenêtre transformée en tableau, où étaient fixés tous les éléments du dossier de sa mère. Elle détestait que l'on dise ça, le « _dossier Johanna Beckett _». Elle parcourut, comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois, le nom des victimes, leurs photos, les lieux du crime, les éléments de preuve… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir mettre ce monstre de Bracken sous les verrous, pour toujours. Mais quand serait-il alors de sa vie ? Et de celle et ceux qu'elle aime ? Cette épée de Damoclès pointée au dessus d'elle l'empêchait de vivre pleinement. Finalement, elle referma les panneaux, cachant ainsi les mots et les images, encore trop durs, malgré l'habitude.

Elle se recula et sursauta quand elle le sentit derrière elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

« Hey… », fit-il

« Hey, désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller », murmura-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, il enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule, contre la sienne mais Kate ne parvient pas vraiment à se laisser aller. Il ressentit sa crispation, ses gestes fuyants. Un instant, il ne la reconnut pas. Après tous leurs efforts pour abattre les murs qui les séparaient, elle semblait faire un pas en arrière. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, ils avaient bien trop souffert tous les deux pour en arriver là.

D'un geste lent, Castle se positionna face à elle et pris son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde mais elle baissa les yeux, comme gênée de se montrer si vulnérable. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle gardait cette blessure, ouverte, en elle, et cette blessure constituait à la fois sa force et sa fragilité.

« Kate, pas avec moi »

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rick, se blottissant solidement tout contre son torse et l'attirant toujours plus vers elle en passant ses mains dans son dos. Les larmes restèrent au fond de ses yeux, lui embuant la vue. Un nœud suffocant lui noua la gorge.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 15 ans que sa mère était morte.

Le **9 janvier 1999**, le jour où tout avait changé…

Ça lui paraissait tellement proche et tellement loin à la fois.

Il la serra fermement, comme pour lui voler son chagrin mais il ne pouvait que l'apaiser. Il avait compris que ce moment de l'année était un peu plus dur pour elle. Il n'avait rien dit, sentant toutefois la mélancolie qui la gagnait doucement, depuis plusieurs jours. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis dans sa nuque pour descendre dans son dos.

Petit à petit, il la sentit plus calme. Sa peine, terrée au fond de ses tripes, au fond de sa gorge, était moins violente. Elle s'atténua au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte. Elle finit par relâcher doucement la pression de son emprise et ses gestes se firent plus tranquilles, plus doux.

Après un long moment, il la guida jusqu'au canapé, sous son œil interrogateur. Il sortit la boîte à souvenirs qu'elle cachait sous la table du salon et parcourut les nombreuses photos de sa mère, avec elle.

Elle se rappelait de chaque instant, de chaque échange avec sa mère, chaque parole, chaque émotion, chaque sensation, comme si le temps s'était figé, pour qu'elle n'oublie pas. Il l'écouta raconter tous ces moments de joie, de complicité, de doutes parfois. Et il la vit sourire de nouveau. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait vidée. Il referma la boîte et la prit par la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

« Habille toi »

« D'habitude, c'est l'inverse que tu préfères… », lui jeta-t-elle sur un air un peu coquin.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête vers sa garde robe.

« Allez »

Elle s'exécuta, sans poser de questions. Il prit les clefs de la voiture et l'entraîna en dehors de la ville. Ils descendirent de la voiture. Elle se colla à lui, raidie par le froid qui envahissait tout son corps. Il traversèrent l'allée et s'arrêtèrent enfin. Elle serra un peu plus sa main en posant les yeux sur la tombe qui se dressait face à eux.

**JOHANNA BECKETT**

**VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS**

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, elle avait passé tant de temps ici, sur la tombe de sa mère, au début de sa disparition. Puis, trop blessée et perdue, elle avait renoncé à venir se recueillir. Finalement, le temps faisant son œuvre, elle était revenue, le cœur toujours aussi lourd. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient ensemble et ça lui procurait une sensation étrange. Elle se sentait si proche de lui, silencieux et calme, à ses côtés. Elle sentait que c'était ici qu'elle voulait et devait être à cet instant précis. Et il l'avait compris.

« On finira par le coincer et on obtiendra justice pour elle. Je serai là, avec toi, quand ça arrivera. On ne l'abandonne pas. Bracken paiera. Tout le monde saura qui il est vraiment et ce qu'elle a fait pour que la vérité éclate. »

Une fois de plus, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et de tout ce qui le rendait si différent. Elle passa ses mains, paralysées par le froid, sous le manteau de Castle et l'embrassa doucement.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**11 janvier 2014**

Kate avait dormi au loft. Elle avait rejoint Rick très tard et quand elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, celui-ci avait été agité. Kate s'était battue toute la nuit. Contre qui, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il le devinait, seulement. Il l'avait observée, inquiet qu'elle ait tant de mal à se détacher de toutes ses angoisses et surtout qu'elle ne parvienne pas à lui en parler. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait un grand pas en arrière et ça le chagrinait, mais il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps et de ne pas l'accabler encore plus. Nerveuse, elle avait repoussé toutes les couvertures en bas du lit. Il était 7h30 du matin et elle venait à peine de trouver un sommeil plus calme. Il la recouvrit puis se leva pour préparer du café. Il en avait bien besoin, lui aussi.

Assis dans la cuisine, il était pensif. Il savait que la période des fêtes de fin d'année et la date de la mort de sa mère étaient des moments de l'année difficiles pour elle mais il y avait plus. Le mariage ? Ils n'avaient pas fixé de date et n'avaient pas encore commencé les préparatifs. Martha, Lanie et Alexis seraient là pour Kate quand elle en aurait besoin mais rien ne pourrait remplacer une mère et ça, il le comprenait. Ajouté à cela, le tapage médiatique pour la campagne politique du sénateur Bracken à qui elle avait sauvé la vie, malgré son envie de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête. Kate avait-elle perdu l'équilibre entre son besoin de venger sa mère et sa dévotion à la Justice ? Non, mais la frontière entre les deux était ténue et dangereuse.

Alexis entra dans la pièce, sortant Castle de ses divagations matinales.

« Papa, est-ce que je peux te parler ? », demanda Alexis sur un ton qui surprit un peu son père.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que Beckett est là ? »

« Elle dort. La nuit a été courte »

« Papa, tu peux m'épargner ce genre de détails… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… »

« Je te connais, rouquine. Ca ne doit pas être bien grave. Tu as séché un cours pour aller aider les sans abris ? »

« Papa, je suis sérieuse ! »

« Ok, ok. Je t'écoute »

« Tu sais que je suis allée dîner avec Gina il y a deux jours »

« Oui. »

« J'ai peut-être laissé échapper que toi et Beckett alliez vous marier, bientôt »

« Alexis ! Pas Gina…c'est une vraie commère ! En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, toute la presse new yorkaise sera au courant et Beckett sera harcelée par une horde de journalistes avides de détails sur la date, le lieu, la robe… Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment »

« Justement… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'espérais que les cocktails et la bouteille de grand cru français qu'elle avait avalés ne lui aurait laissé aucun souvenir de notre discussion mais apparemment, c'est raté »

Elle lui tendit le journal du jour.

«"_L'écrivain Richard Castle en passe d'épouser sa muse, la vraie Nikki Heat", _avec une énorme photo en première page. Aucune chance pour qu'elle ne le voie pas… Tout le poste doit parler de ça à l'heure qu'il est »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Je suppose que ça devait finir par arriver »

« Qu'est-ce qui devait finir par arriver ? », demanda Beckett, avec une petite mine et encore endormie, les rejoignant dans la cuisine.

« Rien. Un café ? », fit Castle tentant de rouler le journal entre ses mains.

Beckett acquiesça. A peine assise, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Un meurtre ? Parfait pour faire diversion, pensa-t-il.

« Beckett. Oui. Oui. Heu…Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? Hm…Non, je n'ai pas lu le journal… »

Pour la diversion, c'était plutôt raté.

Elle s'arrêta net de parler, pris le journal des mains de Castle et l'ouvrit. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air légèrement réprobateur.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois raccrocher. Castle, tu pensais pouvoir me cacher ça ? »

« Tu es fâchée ? »

« A vrai dire, je suis plutôt étonnée que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant … On ne peut plus rien y faire de toute façon. »

Elle n'avait pas pesté, même pas essayé de savoir comment la presse avait bien pu être mise au courant. Pas de regard noir. Pas de discussions sur leurs deux mondes à mille lieues l'un de l'autre. Rien. Juste une mine blasée et fatiguée. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Mais pas maintenant, elle n'était pas ouverte pour ça à cet instant précis. Après toutes ces années, il pouvait le sentir. Il lui prit le téléphone des mains.

« Je m'occupe de répondre aux appels des journalistes »

« Tant mieux parce que j'ai un vrai problème sur les bras. Un meurtre »

Alexis s'était discrètement éclipsée, les laissant prendre leur café matinal avant de s'en aller sur la scène de crime. Elle était simplement soulagée que Beckett l'ait bien pris. Elle avait été un peu lâche mais elle se dit que son père finissait par avoir l'habitude. Après tout, c'était son troisième mariage, il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul...


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**12 janvier 2014 **

« Alors ? » demanda Beckett, scrutant le tableau blanc

« Son alibi tient la route », lui lança Esposito, en raccrochant le combiné.

« C'était notre unique suspect… », dit-elle, dépitée, basculant sur son siège.

Castle revint entra dans la pièce, lui tendant un café brûlant.

« Merci »

Il s'appuya à ses côtés, sur le rebord du bureau, cherchant une théorie farfelue à lui proposer pour la faire sourire mais Ryan les rejoignit avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

« On a un autre meurtre »

Sur place, Lanie examinait déjà la victime, allongée, dans une allée sale, un vrai coupe gorge, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années, blonde, élancée, plutôt vêtue de manière chic, en tailleur. Elle tenait encore son sac de marque à la main. Voir cette femme baigner dans son sang, livide, lui rappela, un instant, sa mère.

« Selon les premières estimations, elle est morte entre 23h et 1h du matin »

« Cause de la mort ? », demanda Beckett.

« Plusieurs coups de couteaux à priori mais j'en saurai plus sur l'arme dans quelques heures »

Comme à son habitude, Kate enfila ses gants, s'agenouilla et examina la victime de plus près, à la recherche de preuves. Elle parcourut le corps, ensanglanté de cette pauvre femme, puis les alentours. La ruelle, plutôt étroite, donnait sur une rue assez calme. Quelques commerces avaient une vision dégagée vers le lieu.

« Esposito, Ryan, allez interrogez les commerçants de l'autre côté de la rue. Ce genre de boutique ferme tard. Ils ont peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose. Voyez s'ils ont un dispositif de vidéosurveillance, ça pourrait nous aider et il faudra aussi … _»_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. En une fraction de seconde, son visage se ferma. Elle se relava brusquement, sous le regard interrogateur de Castle, des garçons et de Lanie. Castle suivit son regard, de l'autre côté de la rue. Son teint était devenu pâle. Son corps était comme paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, ne comprenant rien à sa réaction.

« Kate ? _»,_ demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

Elle ne le regarda même pas. Elle fixait l'autre bout de la rue, sans réaction, puis elle sembla vaciller un instant, hésitant. Finalement, elle se mit à courir dans la direction qu'elle observait.

En quelques secondes, elle avait quitté la ruelle. Les garçons jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension à Castle qui fut le premier à la suivre mais elle était rapide, même avec plus de dix centimètres de talons. Castle avait l'impression qu'elle poursuivait quelqu'un qui tentait de s'échapper.

Quand il sortit de la ruelle, elle avait déjà traversé la rue et elle était à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Il courut dans sa direction. Il la connaissait par cœur, probablement mieux que personne. Il connaissait la signification du moindre de ses gestes et ce que son corps lui montrait à et instant précis, n'était pas bon. Elle semblait totalement aveuglée, imprévisible, hésitante, sonnée mais déterminée, tout ça à la fois. Et il savait que c'était ce type de réaction qu'il l'avait amenée à se mettre gravement en danger, plus d'une fois, dans le passé.

Telle une flèche, elle courait, à toute vitesse, sans se retourner, sans même dégainer son arme. C'est ça qui le surprit le plus. Il se tourna et vit Esposito et Ryan le suivre, à quelques dizaines de mètres, armes à la main, pensant suivre un éventuel suspect repéré par Beckett pour son comportement étrange. Ils ne voyaient pas d'autre raison possible à sa course effrénée.

Puis, au bout de 200 mètres, Kate marqua un arrêt. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions possibles. Elle scrutait chaque passant, chaque recoin de l'avenue sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait perdu sa cible du regard. Comme totalement isolée du reste du monde, elle ne vit pas que Castle s'approchait d'elle. Il la rejoignit et posa une main dans son dos pour qu'elle l'aperçoive.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais elle eu un sursaut et se remit à courir, encore plus vite. Elle avait retrouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Castle, incrédule, reprit sa course pour la suivre. Elle s'engouffra dans une rue adjacente puis traversa, en manquant de peu de se faire renverser par un taxi qui freina de justesse. Castle cria son nom mais elle ne réagissait pas. Elle était comme troublée, attirée par je ne sais quoi. Les autres voitures s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur son passage et klaxonnèrent à tout va. Puis, il crut l'avoir perdu des yeux un instant mais il la vit entrer dans une ruelle, arrière cour de plusieurs restaurants chinois. Il la vit, toujours déboussolée, fouillant les moindres recoins de cet endroit. Que cherchait-elle exactement ? Il n'y avait rien ici, c'était évident pour Castle.

« Beckett ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? », lui cria-t-il, essoufflé.

Pas de réponse.

Beckett tremblait, il le vit à ses mains. Il se rapprocha et lui attrapa doucement le bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui et qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle mette fin au silence.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », répéta-t-il

Elle pu entendre dans la voix de Castle toute l'appréhension, les questions. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser son bras. Elle se dit qu'il ne croirait jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle-même.

« Je l'ai vue, elle était là, juste là, j'en suis sûre… », balbutia-t-elle

Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent eux aussi dans l'allée, les observant, interrogateurs. Castle sentit toute sa détresse. A bout de souffle, elle tentait de mettre ses idées au clair. Rares étaient les fois où il avait pu la voir dans cet état. Elle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle. Pour ne pas tomber. Puis elle s'accroupit. Etait-ce encore un autre cauchemar ? Allait-elle encore se réveiller, trempée et tremblante ? Non. Il s'accroupit, lui aussi, face à elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il savait que ce simple contact entre eux l'aiderait.

« Qui ? Qui était là ? Qui as-tu vu ? », insista Castle, descendant sa main de son épaule sur son bras et tenant son poignet fermement pour la forcer à atterrir.

« Ma mère », réussit-elle à sortir, dans un souffle à peine audible.


	4. Chapitre 3

Elle lut sur le visage de son partenaire la surprise, l'incompréhension totale et puis, une grande inquiétude. Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent, abasourdis. Ils fouillèrent les alentours, par acquit de conscience, mais rien.

Ils rentrèrent au poste. Beckett n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Assise à son bureau, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Castle ne savait comment aborder la question. Il rejoignit les garçons dans la salle de repos.

« Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure », s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? », continua Ryan.

« Il faut que je lui parle »

« Tu sais comment ça finit généralement quand on aborde le dossier de sa mère… », renchérit Javier.

« Oui. Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'est pas dans un état normal », dit Castle.

« Castle, tu penses qu'elle aurait pu … imaginer tout ça ? », osa Ryan.

« Voir le fantôme de sa mère ? », répéta Esposito, incrédule.

« Kate ne croit pas en tout ça. Elle est très rationnelle. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète », termina Castle avant de laisser les garçons.

Castle se dirigea vers elle, avec un énième café, anxieux quant à sa réaction.

Il se sentait coupable. S'il n'était pas entré dans sa vie, s'il n'avait pas plongé son nez dans le dossier de Johanna Beckett, serait-elle dans cet état aujourd'hui ? Probablement pas. Mais il se dit qu'elle lui répondrait ce qu'elle lui répondait toujours lorsqu'elle sentait la culpabilité grimper en lui : sans tout cela, ils n'auraient jamais su qui se cachait derrière le meurtre de sa mère. Ils n'en avaient pas fini mais une grande partie du puzzle avait été reconstitué. Il posa la tasse de café devant elle. Et attendit. Il savait que ça devait venir d'elle.

« Je l'ai vue, Castle », lui lança-t-elle, presque épouvantée de ce qu'elle disait

« Ecoute, ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour toi, je comprends que tu… », tenta-t-il maladroitement sans trop oser continuer

« Tu ne me crois pas ? », dit-elle, surprise de son ton hésitant

« Je pense juste que, parfois, il est possible que notre esprit nous montre ce qu'on voudrait voir, c'est humain »

« Qui pourra me croire si toi, tu ne le fais pas ? »

« C'était peut-être juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu sais, il paraît qu'on a tous un sosie sur cette terre »

« Castle… »

« Je veux juste dire que la fatigue que tu as accumulée ces derniers jours et le fait que nous soyons à cette période précise de l'année pourraient t'avoir perturbée et induite en erreur »

« Je suis fatiguée, Castle, c'est vrai mais je ne suis ni aveugle, ni folle »

« Kate, ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit »

« Ecoute… Arrêtons-nous là. Je crois que je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien »

« Ok. Allons-y »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. On se voit plus tard. Je t'appelle »

Elle se leva, enfila sa veste et partit sans un mot. Il resta planté là, déçu de ne pas avoir su trouver les bons mots. Pour un écrivain, il se sentait plutôt perdu et pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter, il était sans voix. Il jeta un œil aux garçons qui firent la moue.

Castle attendit son coup de fil, en vain. Il finit tout de même par prendre un taxi pour la rejoindre. L'idée qu'elle soit seule, dans cet état, le rendait fou. En chemin, il cogita et comprit son erreur. Beckett était intelligente et lucide. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle pensait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il devait lui montrer, lui prouver l'inverse. Mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était qu'elle prenne du recul, qu'elle s'accorde du repos car à ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle se croyait forte mais il la savait surtout fragile, sous sa carapace. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte elle-même cette faiblesse qui faisait partie d'elle et qu'elle le laisse percer sa carapace, encore une fois.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, sans échanger un mot et lui tourna immédiatement le dos pour s'installer dans le fauteuil. C'était déjà ça. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il vit les photos de sa mère, à nouveau éparpillées sur la table.

Toujours dans un silence pesant, il enleva sa veste qu'il posa à côté de lui pour gagner du temps, se rapprocha d'elle et observa son visage. Il vit alors ses yeux, rougis. Elle avait pleuré et il détestait cette idée. Il se rapprocha encore, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Kate, tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos », osa-t-il timidement.

« Je ne suis pas folle, elle était là, comme toi et moi », dit-elle tout bas, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, effrayée par cette réalité.

Il ne reconnut pas le ton de sa voix. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça chez elle, ce mélange de peur, de perte de contrôle et de transe à la fois. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle ne voyait plus clair.

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans le salon, triturant ses doigts.

« Ok, ok… » dit-il pour la calmer

« J'ai juste besoin que tu me croies »

Elle ne sut terminer sa phrase et les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur son visage. Son ton avait changé. Elle venait de se mettre à nu devant lui. Il le prit comme un appel à l'aide. Elle voulait être rassurée, elle voulait comprendre, trouver un sens mais ses émotions l'emprisonnaient dans un tourbillon incontrôlable.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, baladant sa main le long de son dos, cherchant à adoucir sa douleur. Il déposa de longs baisers sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Elle s'accrochait à lui, luttant intérieurement entre ce qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu et ce qu'elle savait possible et réel.

« Elle était là »

Il ne supportait plus sa voix, brisée, et son corps, tremblotant, contre le sien. Elle ne faisait que répéter cette phrase : « Elle était là ». Elle souffrait si fort de cette absence. Et maintenant, cette histoire lui faisait totalement perdre pied. Lui, qui avait pour habitude de la voir, forte et combative, il la sentait simplement fragile et vulnérable. Mais il l'aimait si fort qu'il l'aurait suivie partout et si cela ne devait les mener nulle part, ça lui permettrait au moins de passer à autre chose. Elle pensait l'avoir vue. Le choc était si grand pour elle, il pouvait sentir ce bouleversement physique en elle. Qui était-il pour lui dire qu'elle se trompait ? Qui ne reconnaitrait pas sa propre mère ?

« Prouvons-le »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en se redressant, son visage toujours empli de larmes, à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Si elle était là, on peut le prouver »

Elle l'observa, croyant à peine ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour l'observer. Elle comprit à la mine déterminée qu'il avait, qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, dans un silence désarmant, observant chaque recoin du visage de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui la suivait, sans poser plus de questions.

Elle chercha quelque chose à lui dire mais rien ne lui vint. Au lieu de ça, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre et encore un autre. Il lui sourit, heureux de la voir avec ce regard rempli d'espoir. Mais il y avait la peur aussi. La peur d'avoir tort…et la peur d'avoir raison.

En quelques minutes, elle sembla reprendre un peu d'assurance et un peu de couleurs, aussi. Ils se mirent à cogiter, aidé par quelques tasses de café et beaucoup de volonté.

« On doit penser comme des flics »

« Castle, je suis flic, je pense comme un flic », lui lança-t-elle.

« Oui. La plupart du temps mais pas sur cette affaire…Tu es d'abord sa fille donc une victime aussi et ça change tout, ça change ton regard sur les faits »

« … »

« Si la fille d'une victime te racontait cette histoire, que ferais-tu ? »

« Je commencerais par le début »

« Donc ? »

« La mort de la victime. Si il y eu meurtre, il y a eu autopsie, rapport d'autopsie et inhumation. Le corps, le corps est le point de départ »

« On a le rapport d'autopsie de ta mère. Rien de particulier à signaler. Qui a pratiqué l'autopsie ? »

« Ryder Holmst. Il est retraité. C'est Lanie qui le remplace aujourd'hui »

« Tu lui as déjà parlé ? »

« Non. J'ai seulement eu à faire John Raglan »

« As-tuseulement vu le corps de ta mère ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Son père avait identifié sa mère et après l'autopsie, le corps avait été rendu à la famille mais le cercueil avait du être fermé, pour des raisons évidentes de détérioration du corps.

« En fait, non. Seul mon père l'a vue quand on nous a emmenés à la morgue, ce soir là. Il a refusé que je garde cette dernière image d'elle »

« Compréhensible. Mais aurait-il pu te mentir ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas », répondit-elle, d'abord sûre puis hésitante.

« Avait-il un comportement étrange ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs des jours qui ont suivi sa mort. C'est comme si ma mémoire refusait d'enregistrer ce qui se passait, ça faisait trop mal… »

« Tu dois parler à ton père »

« Pour lui dire quoi, Castle ? Hey, papa, j'ai vu maman, ce matin. Au fait, tu savais qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle nous a menti tout ce temps ? Non. Il est bien trop fragile quand il s'agit d'elle. J'ai déjà failli le perdre, une fois … Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas temps que je n'aurai pas quelque chose de concret »

« Tu te rends compte que sans lui, ça sera très dur d'y arriver ? »

« Je sais mais on y est déjà arrivé avec moins que ça »

« C'est vrai »

« Ryan et Esposito auront sûrement récupéré les cassettes de vidéosurveillance, ce matin. Elle était là. Elle sera sur cette vidéo »

Ryan avait contacté Castle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La piste des caméras de surveillance n'avait mené à rien. Elles étaient factices mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire. Elle avait déjà eu une journée si difficile. Il espérait simplement que les garçons aient du neuf au petit matin pour lui redonner un peu de courage. Mais ça n'était pas sa seule crainte. Si Johanna était en vie, quelle serait la réaction de Kate face à sa mère, après toutes ses années de souffrance, à se battre pour lui faire justice, jusqu'à frôler la mort ? Une part de lui voulait plus que tout résoudre cette affaire, pour que Kate soit enfin en paix mais il avait surtout peur. Peur qu'elle perde totalement le contrôle, qu'elle se renferme et que les murs qu'il avait mis tant de temps à briser en elle se hissent de nouveau entre eux.

Ses pensées avaient longuement divagués, ci et là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 2h30 du matin. Puis, il se tourna vers elle. Elle était aussi fatiguée que lui. Elle baillait et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Il lui proposa d'aller se coucher mais elle refusa. Il ne discuta pas.

Elle relut, sans relâche, pendant plus de deux heures, le dossier de sa mère. Elle se disait que cette toute nouvelle perspective qu'elle avait pourrait peut être lui faire voir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Il fit de même, parcourant les pages qu'il connaissait malheureusement presque par cœur. Puis, il eut une idée. Quand il se tourna pour lui en parler, il la trouva endormie, sur le fauteuil, le dossier lui glissant des mains.

Il lui retira le dossier des mains, mis une couverture sur elle et éteignit la lampe. Il partit dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Il avait quelques coups de fils à passer. Il ne se soucia même pas du fait qu'il était 4H30 du matin.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au petit matin, quand il se réveilla, il était à peine 7h30. La nuit avait de nouveau été trop courte. Kate n'était pas revenue se coucher dans son lit. Il était seul. Il se leva, attiré par l'odeur du café brûlant. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine de Kate qu'il reçut un message et une photo sur son portable. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Kate était là, déjà habillée, avalant des petites gorgées de son café, assise dans sa cuisine, la mine exténuée, les cernes marquées. Elle feuilletait le rapport du légiste, sans même le regarder. Il connaissait cette expression qu'elle avait. Elle était frustrée, frustrée de ne pas avoir de piste.

Il ne demanda pas si elle allait bien. Pas la peine. Il s'approcha juste d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle réagit à peine et lui lança son fameux regard.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit pour les caméras ? »

« Kate… Tu étais déjà tellement… », commença-t-il tout en sachant qu'aucune excuse ne lui conviendrait.

Il s'arrêta en la voyant perdre le fil de la discussion, se dirigeant dans le salon. À sa surprise, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère. Elle semblait juste résignée. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Il la reconnaissait à peine.

Elle se leva pour aller s'enfoncer dans son canapé, relevant ses jambes pour y appuyer son menton.

« Tu avais raison, je dois arrêter ça. Je n'en ai plus la force, Castle »

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, prit ses jambes pour les allonger sur les siennes. Elle lui tenait un discours qui ne collait pas du tout avec la Kate qu'il connaissait. Il pensa qu'il lui fallait juste quelque chose de concret, pour s'autoriser à y croire vraiment, pour passer outre sa peur de se replonger dans tout ça, dans tout ce danger, alors que son quotidien était devenu si serein.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant fixement. Il réfléchissait. Il lui cachait quelque chose et il cherchait une bonne façon de lui dire.

« Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse mais tu n'as plus à te battre toute seule. Je suis là, maintenant… »

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Castle, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, encore ? »

« Elle était bien là, dans l'allée »

Elle fit « non » de la tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

Elle parcourut son visage, cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Il lui tendit son portable. Elle le prit entre ses mains. D'abord, hésitante, elle se redressa. Elle jeta un œil au portable, se releva et fit quelques pas, devant lui. D'une pâleur extrême, elle ne parvenait même plus à former une phrase complète.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai contacté McCord quand tu t'es endormie, cette nuit. Je me suis dit que si les caméras des commerces étaient factices, Richmond pourrait retracer le trajet que ta mère a emprunté ce jour là et qu'avec un peu de chance, une des caméras de circulation ou de sécurité auraient capturé son visage… »

Plus aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il se leva pour se tenir à ses côtés. Elle était comme dans un autre monde, elle avait le souffle court. Elle regarda de nouveau le visage qui s'affichait sur l'écran du portable de Castle. C'était elle. Elle était bien là, plus vieille, plus maigre, les cheveux teints en blond mais elle était vivante. Elle avait une confirmation. Elle ne réalisait pas.

Mille et une questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Et si c'était simplement quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ? Non. Elle reconnaissait tout d'elle : ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez. Comme elle avait reconnu sa façon de se tenir et de marcher, ce jour là, comme elle l'avait vue vaciller quand son regard avait croisé le sien. Elle sentit une boule d'angoisse l'envahir de nouveau… Son père était-il mêlé à tout ça ?

La fusillade, Bracken, le hangar, Montgomery… En un flash, tout refit surface. Elle courut aux toilettes pour ne pas rendre là, devant lui.

Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Puis, il poussa timidement la porte de la salle de bain. Il la retrouva appuyée sur son évier. Il prit un gant qu'il mouilla et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de passer doucement le gant sur son front, ses joues. D'abord gênée, elle se laissa finalement faire. C'était bon et rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il serait là.

« On va la retrouver : maintenant, on a un point de départ »

Il posa le gant de toilettes sur le lavabo et recula une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Voulait-elle la retrouver ? Voulait-elle rouvrir toutes ses blessures ? Les avait-elle cicatrisées un jour ? Elle ne disait rien. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle le fixait. Il était la seule chose à laquelle elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Son roc, qu'il lui permettrait de ne pas sombrer. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle était terrorisée. Et elle se surprit elle même lorsqu'elle le lui avoua.

« J'ai peur », murmura-t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

Terrorisée de mettre un point final à tout ça et de ne pas le mettre à la fois. Terrorisée de revoir sa mère et de la serrer contre elle.

Terrorisée de lui en vouloir.

Terrorisée que son père soit au courant de tout ça et lui ait menti.

Terrorisée, tout simplement.

Elle n'était pas le flic. Elle était une victime.

Elle n'avait pas le jeu en main, ni les règles.

Elle devait réécrire son passé.

« Je sais », lui répondit-il.

Il savait ce que ça lui en coûtait d'admettre qu'elle avait peur. Ça lui prouvait tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et, égoïstement, ça le rassura.

Plus tard, Kate décida de contacter Rachel pour essayer d'en savoir plus, avant d'aller parler à son père. Castle plaça l'ordinateur sur la table basse et il s'installa près de Kate. Il joignit Rachel en vidéoconférence. Elle n'avait aucune autorité à New York mais peut importait, elle avait accepté de rendre ce service à son ancienne partenaire. Avec l'aide de Richmond, ils étaient en mesure de l'aider.

« On perd sa trace sur Brixton Avenue. Richmond a lancé une recherche élargie. Ca n'a rien donné pour l'instant mais on continue de chercher, Kate, on épuisera toutes les pistes possibles »

« Elle ne vit sûrement pas à New York, bien trop dangereux. Je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer en priorité sur les hôtels. Probablement un petit hôtel, quelque chose de discret, non loin du lieu où vous perdez le visuel », précisa Castle.

« Toujours aussi perspicace, Castle. Je m'occupe de ça »

« Merci, Rachel », ajouta Kate

« Je peux bien faire ça pour mon ex-partenaire mais vu l'ampleur de cette histoire, je pense qu'on devrait rester discrets »

« Je suis d'accord »

« Je vous tiens au courant »

Elle coupa la liaison, referme l'ordinateur et repris le dossier de sa mère entre ses mains.

« Tu as parlé de l'affaire de ta mère à Mc Cord ? », demanda-t-il surpris.

« Un soir, je bossais tard et j'ai effectué une recherche dans des fichiers confidentiels du FBI… Mais il n'y avait rien ou du moins je n'y avais pas accès…Rachel s'en est rendue compte. J'ai dû m'expliquer »

« Et ? »

« Rien. Elle m'a conseillé de me méfier. Je crois que Bracken a ses informateurs au sein même du FBI…Et si ma mère est en vie, Bracken le saura vite »

« Rachel ? »

« Non. J'ai confiance en elle…Mais il faut retrouver ma mère avant que tout ça ne fasse trop de bruit. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais de deuxième chance »

« J'ai un peu mal à croire que tu te sois confiée si vite à elle… Ca ne te ressemble pas »

« … »

Il réfléchit un instant. Puis, il comprit.

« C'était une ruse. Tu voulais voir si elle savait quelque chose que tu ignorais… »

Elle lui sourit.

« Rachel n'était au courant de rien à part pour le sniper au cimetière, ça faisait partie de mon dossier personnel »

« Tu l'as mise au courant pour Bracken ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prononcé son nom »

« Tu crois qu'elle sait à l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Elle a au moins compris l'importance de l'affaire et je pense que c'est suffisant. Il y a déjà bien assez de personnes en danger à cause de ce dossier »

Le choc passé, Beckett se remettait à penser comme la détective qu'elle était. Elle cherchait les liens, le petit quelque chose qui pouvait donner un sens à tout ça. Et même si Castle ne dit rien, il commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure que prenaient les choses. L'aspect qu'il avait négligé était qu'en recherchant Johanna, ils se remettaient dans la ligne de mire de Bracken. Il la regarda s'asseoir par terre, feuilletant le dossier sur la table basse. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois, loin de là.

Il avait fallu une année de thérapie à Kate pour pouvoir mettre ce dossier derrière elle et pouvoir de nouveau vivre. Puis, il était arrivé et avait de nouveau chamboulé toute sa vie, rouvrant ses blessures. Ca avait creusé un fossé entre eux, fossé qu'il avait vite comblé. Leur chemin avait été pavé de secrets, de non-dits, de cris, de larmes mais aussi de complicité, de tendresse, de surprises. Et d'un coup, tout était de nouveau bouleversé dans leur vie… Elle voulait juste savoir : pourquoi maintenant ? Et qu'en était-il de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusque là ?

« Je voudrais tellement que tout ça soit vrai mais regarde cette photo. C'est le corps de ma mère, photographié par la police. Ça ne ressemble pas à une mise en scène. Et ces blessures, elles collent au rapport du légiste. Comment aurait-elle pu survivre à tant de coups de couteaux ? Et si elle avait survécu… Elle nous aurait appelé ou bien les urgences ? Qui aurait bien pu la trouver et la sauver puis, la cacher ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la sauver elle et pas ses 3 autres collègues morts aussi cette année là ? Qui mon père a-t-il identifié ce soir là, à la morgue ? Qui a-t-on enterré ce jour là, moi et mon père ? Pourquoi ne jamais être entrée en contact avec moi ? »

« Elle est rentrée en contact avec toi… Elle était dans cette ruelle. Tu as dit qu'elle t'observait »

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi a-t-elle pris la fuite ? En fait, elle a plutôt eu l'air pétrifiée quand elle a croisé mon regard. Comme si elle n'avait pas prévu ça »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Bracken… »

« Tu penses qu'il aurait manigancé tout ça ? Quel serait son intérêt ? »

« M'atteindre et me mettre hors d'état de nuire, une bonne fois pour toute, en pleine apogée de sa campagne pour devenir président »

« Kate, regarde cette photo. Est-ce que cette femme est ta mère ? », demanda-t-il en lui tendant la photo transmise par Rachel

« Oui »

« Alors pourquoi doutes-tu autant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça semble tellement… »

Elle marqua une pause puis se reprit. Elle décida de lui livrer ses peurs. Un exercice encore laborieux pour elle mais si salvateur.

« Tu m'as dit un jour que je ne savais pas qui j'étais sans cette affaire. Quelle personne je pourrai être après ça ? »

« J'étais un idiot. Ça fait partie de toi, je t'ai vue lutter chaque jour pour accepter de vivre avec ça mais ça ne définit pas tout ce que tu es. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es celle qui cherche la vérité peu importe le prix. Celle qui respecte les victimes. Celle qui trouve les bons mots avec les familles, celle qui n'abandonne jamais…Tu es forte et douce en même temps. Tu es droite et juste. Tu es tout ça »

Elle pencha la tête vers lui, attendrie. Quelle bonheur d'avoir pour fiancé un romancier. Il vit l'impact de ses paroles sur elle et décida de continuer, pour la faire sourire, enfin.

« Sans oublier ton habilité à courir comme une gazelle avec 10 centimètres de talons, que je trouve… incroyablement sexy. Ho, quand tu bottes les fesses des méchants, j'adore ça, aussi et quand tu es agacée, cette petite moue avec ta bouche, carrément craquant… »

Elle rit de bon cœur. C'était si rare en ce moment qu'il était fier de son petit effet. Richard Castle. Le seul qui, en trois phrases, avait pu les faire passer d'un moment dramatique à un moment romantique, comique et complice.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir, par terre, à côté d'elle.

« Alors, on commence par qui ? Le légiste ? »

« Mon père »

...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 6 **

Arrivée chez son père, Kate s'arrêta dans le couloir. Elle hésita un moment, fixant la porte, sans oser frapper.

Castle l'observait avec attention. Elle appréhendait. Il s'avança et frappa lui-même contre la porte. Le cœur de Kate se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de son père résonner dans l'appartement.

« Je t'attends ici ? »

« Non »

Sa réponse avait été rapide et nette. Elle avait besoin de lui. Même s'il ne disait rien, elle devait le sentir à ses côtés. Finalement, Jim ouvrit la porte, surpris de les trouver là, à l'improviste.

« Katie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Castle », dit Jim en saluant Castle de la tête.

« Bonjour Jim »

Kate eut du mal à lui répondre. Comment allait-elle aborder les choses ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sous l'œil inquiet de Jim qui reconnut l'air très préoccupé de sa fille.

« Katie, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Papa, on doit parler…de maman »

Le visage de Jim se ferma aussitôt et il s'assit sur le divan.

Kate se plaça dans le fauteuil, face à lui, rajoutant de l'anxiété à son père. Castle s'assit aux côtés de Beckett, assez près comme pour l'aider par le simple contact de leurs cuisses sur le divan.

Elle rassembla ses idées et son courage, surtout. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Avec délicatesse, elle choisit le moindre des mots qu'elle utilisait. Son père écoutait, sérieux, le front plissé, craignant la suite.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Beckett chercha un peu d'aide auprès de Castle, serrant les mâchoires. Il l'encouragea du regard.

« Je l'ai vue, papa. Elle est vivante »

« Arrête ça »

« Papa… »

« Non, Kate ! »

Jim se leva et se dirigea dans l'autre pièce. Kate ne comprit pas immédiatement l'attitude de son père. Il ne semblait pas ému ou choqué. Il était en colère.

Castle ne dit rien, jetant un regard à Kate, qui se leva pour suivre son père dans la cuisine. Elle posa la photo sur le rebord du plan de travail. Jim n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Puis, doucement, il se rapprocha de sa fille et prit la feuille entre ses mains.

A travers l'encadrement de la porte, Castle remarqua immédiatement le changement d'expression chez Kate. Elle se tourna vers lui, puis de nouveau vers son père, l'air grave. Elle examinait chaque parcelle du visage de Jim, chacun de ses gestes, ses mains, ses yeux, le ton de sa voix, sa respiration.

« Tu es déjà au courant »

Voilà un retournement de situation que Castle n'avait pas prévu. Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qui poussait Kate à croire cela.

Des menteurs, elle en avait vu des centaines, elle les sentait et son père n'avait aucun secret pour elle, surtout en ce qui concernait sa mère. Son regard et l'absence de tremblement de ses mains l'avaient dénoncé. Tout comme cette colère plutôt que la stupeur sur son visage et le manque d'intérêt immédiat pour la photo qu'elle avait posée sur le plan de travail.

Jim ne bougea pas. Il reposa la photo et prit la main de Kate mais elle la dégagea et s'éloigna de lui, un sentiment de trahison l'envahissant toute entière.

« Alors toi aussi, tu m'as menti »

« Katie, laisse moi t'expliquer »

« Non. Je ne peux pas t'écouter ! »

Castle avait observé la scène, toujours en retrait, craignant que Kate s'emporte définitivement. Craintes justifiées. Elle s'approcha de Jim, brandissant la photo de sa mère.

« J'ai tant sacrifié pour toi, pour te sauver. Et toi, tu as choisi de me mentir, à propos de la chose la plus importante de ma vie ? C'est ma mère ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me mentir », finit-elle dans un soupir, les larmes commençant à lui serrer la gorge.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, elle était au bord du précipice et elle décida de quitter l'appartement de son père, avant de lui jeter à la figure des mots qu'elle regretterait, inévitablement.

Castle baissa les yeux. Lui aussi avait eu un jour cette discussion avec elle. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour elle, même pour la protéger. Il se sentait impuissant. Impuissant de les voir souffrir ainsi, tous les deux.

Il se leva pour se rapprocher de Kate. Elle avait presque atteint ses limites. Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot. Au lieu de ça, elle remonta la manche gauche de son pull, arracha la montre de son père de son poignet et la balança sur l'un des meubles qui siégeait dans l'entrée de l'appartement, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Un geste fort qui déchira le cœur de son père.

« C'était pour te protéger. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure _»_, lui cria son père, très affecté.

« Kate », osa Castle dans une ultime tentative pour la retenir.

Déjà de dos, elle lui fit _« non »_ de la tête. Il comprit. Elle avait besoin d'espace. Il la laissa passer la porte, sans rien ajouter. Au lieu de ça, il resta planté là, mal à l'aise, seul avec Jim.

Jim se dirigea vers le salon et il le suivit. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de tout cela ? Quel chapitre avaient-ils manqué ? Quand cette histoire allait-elle enfin s'achever ? Quand Kate pourrait-elle trouver la paix ? Leur vie était de nouveau en pagaille.

Jim s'assit dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Il était pâle et perdu. Il frotta ses yeux, probablement pour cacher les larmes qui y grimpaient. Castle s'assit face à lui, sans rien dire. Après une longue minute de silence, Jim prit une profonde inspiration et se confia.

« Je savais que ce jour arriverait… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je sais qu'elle est en vie depuis quelques semaines seulement »

« Comment ? »

« Elle est entrée en contact avec moi, grâce à des messages courts qu'elle me laisse dans un coffre à la banque où nous avions nos habitudes »

« Vous l'avez rencontrée ? »

« Non »

« Alors comment être sûre que c'est bien elle ? »

« C'est elle. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle parle de détails que seule elle peut connaître. Et puis, son écriture… J'ai partagé 20 ans de ma vie avec Johanna. Je sais que c'est elle mais comment Katie est-elle courant ? »

« Elle l'a aperçue au loin alors que nous étions sur une scène de crime. Elle a tenté de la rattraper mais elle a disparu… »

« … »

« Vous semblez surpris »

« Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Johanna depuis plus d'une semaine… Qui était la victime ? »

« En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ? »

« Elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de se montrer. Quelque chose se trame »

« J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre »

« Retrouvez Kate, ne la laissez pas s'approcher de sa mère, pas pour le moment, c'est trop risqué »

« Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, Jim »

« Retrouvez Katie. Puis, emmenez-là loin de tout ça »

« Jim, vous la connaissez, elle ne laissera pas tomber. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça »

« Si vous l'aimez, empêchez-là de faire ça »

Castle sortit de l'appartement de Jim, interloqué mais surtout inquiet. Il voulait juste voir Beckett, savoir où elle était. Tout ça l'avait définitivement alarmé. L'état psychologique de Beckett, sa santé, les dangers et les obstacles qu'elle allait encore devoir surmonter…

Il aurait voulu l'éloigner de tout ça, la protéger mais il savait à quel point elle détestait cette idée, à quel point elle voudrait se battre et affronter ses démons, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais était-elle aussi solide qu'elle le pensait ? Certainement pas.

Il se dit que son corps finirait par la trahir à un moment ou à un autre. Plus d'une semaine sans un vrai repas, sans une nuit complète, seulement quelques heures de sommeil par jour à peine, un sommeil si agité qu'elle était encore plus épuisée que la veille à son réveil.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il voulait juste la sentir près de lui pour tenter de trouver les mots, pour la soutenir si elle s'effondrait, pour l'aider à se relever, pour l'emmener vers cette vérité qu'elle réclamait tant, malgré les peurs qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Il l'accompagnerait, comme toujours, dans ses instincts les plus fous, dans sa ténacité la plus dangereuse.

Il se mit à la chercher. D'abord au poste. Puis chez elle et chez lui. Rien. Le cimetière ?

Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'allée où Johanna Beckett était censée reposer. Beckett n'était pas là. Du moins, plus là. Mais elle était bel et bien passée par ici.

Il remarqua un objet brillant jeté sur la pierre tombale. La bague de Johanna, celle que Kate portait chaque jour autour du cou. Elle était là, comme jetée parmi les restes de fleurs flânées. Il la ramassa et la glissa soigneusement dans sa poche, se disant qu'elle regrettait sûrement déjà son geste à l'heure qu'il était. Ses vieux démons avaient refait surface, le temps d'une émotion ingérable.

Kate ne répondait pas aux appels. Deux heures et demie s'étaient maintenant écoulées. L'inquiétude de Castle avait redoublé. Il tenta de joindre Esposito mais Kate n'était pas à son bureau. Lanie n'avait aucune nouvelle, non plus.

C'était tout Kate. Déstabilisée et blessée, elle s'isolait de tous, tentant de gérer la situation toute seule, à la seule force de ses bras. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle ferait face mais à cet instant, suite à la confrontation avec son père, il en doutait fort.

Après être retourné au loft pour voir si elle n'y était pas finalement retournée, il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle pouvait être. Peut-être cherchait-elle déjà sa mère ? Il retourna consulter le dossier, rien n'avait bougé, tout était là. Puis, le portable de Castle sonna. C'était Ryan.

Après l'appel, Rick rejoignit rapidement les garçons au poste. Esposito guida Castle vers la salle de sport qui surplombait les bureaux de la criminelle.

« Apparemment, ça fait deux heures qu'elle est là dedans », expliqua Javier, en pointant du doigt la salle des tapis, communément appelée salle de combat.

« Je m'en occupe », fit Castle.

« On la couvre mais Gates commence à se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'aimerais le savoir », répondit Castle, résigné, poussant la porte pour rejoindre Beckett.

Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ?

...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Elle était là, dans un pantalon stretch de sport et un débardeur noir, totalement trempée. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il était entré. Il l'observa, frapper avec rage sur le sac de boxe qui pendait face à elle. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux injectés de sang. Aveuglée, elle frappait des coups secs et réguliers, avec rage et violence.

« Kate », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Elle ne cilla pas une seule seconde, concentrée sur la cible qu'elle massacrait de coups. Son souffle était court, la sueur perlait sur tout son front. Cela faisait deux heures entières qu'elle s'acharnait sur ce sac, dans cette salle. Comment pouvait-t-elle encore avoir l'énergie pour tenir sur ses jambes et frapper avec force et justesse ?

La voir se faire du mal comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le regarder plus longtemps, ça le prenait aux tripes, ça lui serrait le coeur. Il l'appela encore. Rien n'y faisait. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour se calmer. Il la connaissait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le vide autour d'elle, il lui fallait de l'air et de l'espace. Et il était capable de lui apporter ça, d'habitude mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était toute une partie de son existence qui était remise en question. C'était presque insurmontable, même pour elle. Toutes ces années à creuser le dossier du meurtre de sa mère, à faire tourner son monde autour de ça. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus de repères, sauf lui.

Il se rapprocha encore, quitte à se prendre un coup. Il se plaça presque face à elle, juste à côté du sac de boxe. Il remarqua qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas frapper dans sa direction.

« Kate, arrête », dit-il plus sévèrement mais toujours avec de la douceur dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à frapper encore plus fort.

« Ok. Continue si tu veux mais dis quelque chose au moins, parle ! », lui jeta-t-il, se plaçant désormais à l'arrière du sac, en le retenant de ses bras et faisant barrière avec son corps.

Tout en continuant à s'acharner avec véhémence sur le sac, elle réussit à marmonner quelque chose entre deux respirations saccadées. Chaque mot venait ponctuer un coup.

« Il n'y a…rien à dire. Ma vie entière…est…un mensonge »

Elle parlait. C'était le plus important. Il avait franchi la première étape.

Il ne parla plus, attendant qu'elle continue. Il savait comment elle fonctionnait, après tout ce temps. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, simplement l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle se remit à parler, à se livrer en continuant toujours de frapper le sac.

« Les choix que j'ai faits, les années que j'ai perdues…Tout ça ne rime plus à rien, aujourd'hui… Tout n'est que mensonge… Ma mère m'a menti… Mon père m'a menti… Montgomery m'a menti…Tu m'as menti, toi aussi, tu t'en rappelles ? », dit-elle, inhabituellement agressive.

« Kate, regarde-toi. Combien de temps pourras-tu tenir comme ça ? », lui dit-il, ignorant ses dernières paroles pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Si tu n'avais pas déterré mes vieux démons, nous n'en serions sûrement pas là »

La colère, le sentiment d'avoir été trahie par son propre père prenait le dessus sur son bon sens. Elle se revoyait, des années en arrière, reprochant à Castle son intérêt pour le dossier de sa mère. C'était tout aussi injuste aujourd'hui qu'autrefois. Elle le savait. Mais à cet instant, ça lui faisait du bien d'extérioriser sa douleur.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais jamais su pour Coonan, pour Montgomery ou même Bracken », finit-il par répondre.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout ramener à toi »

Il inspira profondément.

Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulait juste crier son mal être et elle ne connaissait pas d'autre façons de le faire. Alors, elle cherchait le point faible de son interlocuteur, sa corde sensible, comme elle le faisait en salle d'interrogatoire.

Puis, elle s'y engouffrait, faisant diversion. Mais il l'avait vue faire plus d'une fois, elle ne détournerait pas l'attention d'elle, pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas leur couple qui posait problème, ni lui. C'était elle et le fait qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là ni comment elle était arrivée à ce tournant de sa vie, le fait qu'elle se sentait trahie une fois de plus, trahie et mise à nu.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai toujours fait dans ton intérêt et tu le sais mais ce n'est pas à propos de moi, Kate. Tu ne m'auras pas, pas cette fois. Je ne partirai pas. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu tombes de fatigue. Tu peux crier, tu peux frapper, tu peux me jeter tout ça à la figure. Je resterai là, parce que je sais qui tu es vraiment. Tu es plus que cette colère, là. Tu veux aller au bout de tout ça, autant que moi. Tu as peur. Et tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir peur mais sers-toi de cette peur, appuie-toi sur moi, ne t'isole pas encore une fois, pas maintenant », finit-il, en lui attrapant les bras pour qu'elle cesse enfin.

Elle résista et dégagea ses mains de son emprise, avec une certaine retenue. Puis, de nouveau, elle lança une intense salve de coups contre le sac de boxe. Une salve si agressive qu'elle pouvait sentir tous les muscles de ses bras se raidir et brûler, la douleur remontant jusque dans sa nuque. Castle retint le sac en poussant son corps vers l'avant, faisant toujours barrage.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que chaque mot qu'il prononçait était à sa place, qu'il mettait le doigt là où il fallait et que tout ce qu'il avait dit était juste et simple. Et ça la mettait en colère, encore plus parce qu'elle en avait le droit, après tout. Elle avait le droit de s'emporter, le vase était plein, même si Castle n'en pouvait rien. Elle s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à la mauvaise personne. Et Castle, lui, subissait. Il avait mal, presque autant qu'elle. Elle pouvait le voir, dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes. Comme si tout son corps lui faisait mal. Simplement à la regarder se torturer, il souffrait, lui aussi. Et pourtant, il était là, debout, tenant avec force le sac de boxe, dévoué une fois de plus, attentif, présent. Comme toujours. Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta net et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Inutile de résister, il avait bien trop de force et elle, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

Il lâcha le sac de boxe, la regardant faire. Elle fit un pas vers Castle, réalisant en fait que tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était simplement lui. Elle fit de nouveau un pas pour se retrouver contre son torse. Elle se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il était soulagé qu'elle cesse enfin de s'épuiser avec cette rage intérieure.

A bout, elle sentit ses jambes trembler et s'agrippa à lui encore plus, attrapant ses vêtements et collant encore plus son corps et son visage au sien. Voyant qu'elle abandonnait enfin un combat inutile contre elle même, il répondit avec douceur à son étreinte, accrochant sa taille, la serrant de ses deux grandes mains tout contre lui. A bout de souffle et de nerfs, la respiration bruyante et saccadée, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rick et se détendit, oubliant un instant tout ce drame.

Elle se laissa tant aller qu'elle pu enfin sentir à quel point son corps avait atteint ses limites, physiques et psychiques. Elle sentit la fatigue. Son corps pesait une tonne. Elle sentit la migraine et les courbatures. Elle sentit ses jambes qui ne la portaient plus, son visage qui la brûlait, la peau de ses mains qui tirait et picotait, sa nuque et ses omoplates ankylosées. Elle sentit tout ça puis elle ne sentit plus rien. Juste le vide. Un sentiment de honte, pour son comportement, son retour en arrière, son incapacité à gérer ça. Puis, de la peur, toujours cette peur mais au fond d'elle, l'envie de se battre quand même et de le faire avec lui à ses côtés. Il y a avait aussi l'espoir secret et refoulé d'y arriver, de la retrouver, sans dommages collatéraux.

Il dégagea ses cheveux vers l'arrière, passant une main sur son front puis ses joues, bouillantes. Elle avait besoin de se poser, de reprendre un souffle normal. Toute cette tension retombait d'un coup. Elle avait besoin de sentir le sol sous son dos, sentir le poids de son corps s'enfoncer dans le tapis.

Ils finirent, tous deux allongés sur le tapis de la salle, l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle fixa un instant le plafond puis ferma les yeux, les vertiges la saisissant. Il la regarda faire, caressant sa main du bout des doigts, lui laissant l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle devait le sentir plus près d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, se plaçant sur son côté droit. Il comprit et fit de même, pour lui faire face. D'un coup de jambe fastidieux, elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Encore groggy, lentement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. De son pouce, il suivit la trace humide laissée par ses larmes, du coin de son œil à la naissance de son décolleté.

« Je suis désolée, Castle _», _réussit-elle finalement àbredouiller.

« Je ne pense pas que je gérerais mieux la situation à ta place »

« Ne fais pas ça. Ne m'excuse pas, c'est trop facile »

« C'est vrai... Hm, Katerine Houghton Beckett, pour ce comportement inacceptable, je vous condamne à dormir une semaine sans pyjama, je prendrai ça comme un dédommagement pour le préjudice moral », dit-il en riant tout bas, comme pour ne pas briser la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant.

Serrant sa main, elle lui sourit puis reprit son air mélancolique en fixant le plafond. Il l'observa et resta silencieux un long moment mais il avait besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

« Si on y réfléchit, tu as déjà dû rouvrir le dossier de ta mère plus d'une fois, quand on a eu de nouvelles pistes. Ta réaction est tellement différente, cette fois. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Kate ? »

Elle attendit de longues secondes avant de lui répondre. Se livrer n'était pas chose aisée pour elle. Mais il savait y faire, avec un seul regard.

« Avant, j'étais seule, je n'avais que ma vie à sacrifier. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à perdre. Ce qu'on partage tous les deux, je ne veux pas que ça change », admit-elle, troublée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? », lui répondit-il, surpris.

« Parce que tout ça réveille cette partie de moi que je ne parviens pas toujours à contrôler... Je ne peux plus te demander de supporter ça », termina-t-elle, désarçonnée.

« Kate, cette histoire fait partie de notre histoire, ça fait partie de toi… Et je prends tout de toi, sans exception », conclut-il, sereinement.

Tout paraissait si simple pour lui. Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se blottit contre lui, triturant les boutons de la chemise de Castle. Ils restèrent là encore de longues minutes. Puis, il la ramena au loft.

Elle était taiseuse mais elle le laissait partager ça avec lui. Dans le taxi, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, pour se rassurer, se prouver qu'il avait encore réussi à combler le fossé qu'elle avait failli creuser entre eux, se prouver que rien n'avait changé. Mais leurs gestes ne trompaient pas. Tout était pareil.

Toutefois, son esprit n'était pas totalement apaisé. Elle devrait garder le contrôle quand ils avanceraient pour ne pas le perdre, l'éloigner d'elle. Elle pouvait se reposer sur lui, se montrer telle qu'elle était et ça, ça lui enlevait un gros poids des épaules, comme si sa peine était partagée, divisée, avec lui. Elle devrait simplement se le rappeler de temps en temps, ayant trop souvent l'habitude de mener ses combats de front, toute seule.

Enfin rentrée, elle prit une douche, une longue douche brûlante. Elle repensa alors à son père et aux horreurs qu'elle lui avait lancées, à lui aussi. Elle sortit de la douche et enfila rapidement des vêtements confortables. Castle l'attendait dans la chambre à coucher. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller dormir.

« Je dois aller voir mon père »

« Kate, il est tard et tu as vraiment besoin de dormir »

Elle détestait qu'on pense pour elle ou qu'on la prenne pour une enfant, qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que son corps la suppliait de s'allonger, même pour quelques minutes. Elle décida de ne pas le lui montrer.

« Je me sens bien »

Il avait l'impression désagréable qu'elle faisait deux pas en arrière après chaque pas en avant. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Il remonta sa main le long de son bras s'arrêta dans sa nuque. C'était lui qui prenait les devants, aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui savait quoi faire et comment le faire. Et il était prêt à l'assumer. Elle en avait besoin.

« Donne toi le temps d'avaler tout ça. Rien n'aura changé d'ici demain matin. Et Rachel aura peut-être du nouveau pour nous »

« Je suppose que toute discussion est inutile ? »

« Totalement inutile »

Elle le tira par la main mais il ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a dit ''pas de vêtements''»

« Non, tu as dit ''pas de pyjama'' et ça, monsieur l'écrivain, c'est un jogging et un débardeur », lui lança-t-elle contente de son petit effet sur lui.

« Mais… »

« Discussion totalement inutile »

Elle s'enfonça dans les couvertures et ferma les était rassuré. Tant qu'elle était là, elle ne cherchait pas la vérité et si elle ne cherchait pas, elle ne se mettait pas en danger. Les minutes passèrent et elle sentit la pression de la main de Castle autour de sa taille se relâcher et sa respiration devenir plus lente, plus profonde. Epuisé, il s'était dormait en quelques instants. Elle, pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était encore la bataille dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Elle se défit de l'étreinte, se dirigea dans le salon du loft et attrapa le téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Papa… »

« Katie, je suis si content de t'entendre »

« Je suis désolée, papa… »

« Non, j'aurais du t'en parler. Je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour toi. Mais depuis que ce sniper t'as mis une balle en plein cœur, je … »

Jim ne pu terminer sa phrase. Elle sentit les sanglots qui grimpaient dans la voix de son père. Sa culpabilité atteint son paroxysme.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets »

« Non, Kate. C'est trop dangereux. J'ai cru avoir perdu ta mère, j'ai fini par l'accepter mais jamais je ne pourrai m'en remettre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose »

« Si je ne mets pas un point final à cette histoire, je ne serai jamais en sécurité. Il va falloir que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, papa, sans plus rien me cacher … »

Jim eut un long moment de silence. Puis il se livra. Mais finalement, il ne savait pas grand chose. Kate se sentit alors gênée de la scène qu'elle lui avait faite quelques heures auparavant. Mais les révélations des derniers jours avaient été trop lourdes, trop intenses pour que ses épaules puissent les supporter. Et craquer lui avait fait du bien, même si elle se sentait vidée, abattue.

Une fois toutes les cartes en main, Kate raccrocha et contacta Rachel. Elle avait maintenant une piste pour retrouver sa mère. Une piste concrète. L'excitation montait en elle. Etait-ce la réalité ? Elle s'endormit, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Une heure plus tard, Castle ouvrit les yeux et sauta presque du lit quand il ne la vit pas. Il la trouva de nouveau sur le canapé. Il sourit. Elle était incroyable. Têtue mais incroyable.

Il attrapa l'ordinateur avant qu'il ne finisse sur le sol, le posa sur la table, passa sa main sous les jambes et dans le dos de Kate et l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle s'agrippa instinctivement à lui.

Après la séance de sport intensive qu'elle s'était infligée, il se dit qu'elle méritait un bon lit. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans elle.


End file.
